El último en decir adiós
by Sakuurachan-Uchiha
Summary: Ser Uzumaki Naruto nunca fue fácil, pero menos lo era ser un Uzumaki, antes de tener memoria su vida y su destino habían sido marcados. Pues era bien sabido que su don, habilidad, o como quiera llamarsele, no era mas que una maldición. Una maldición llamada longevidad. (SasuSaku) (NaruHina) (Leve BoruSara)


¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí un OneShot inspirado por un maravilloso fic de Brisa Levantina.

No hay mucho para agregar, me pase toda la noche escribiéndolo para que quedara mas o menos decente, para variar no estoy cien por ciento conforme pero el día en que yo lo esté, lloverán rosquillas.

En fin, disfruten este pequeño relato.

Aclaraciones:

-blabla- narración.

 **-blabla-** dialogo.

 _-blabla-_ pensamientos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para mi retorcido placer.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

Sakuurachan-Uchiha

* * *

 **El último en decir adiós.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

Ser Uzumaki Naruto nunca fue fácil, antes de tener memoria su vida y su destino habían sido marcados, desde sus más tempranos recuerdos donde estaba solo y era despreciado por una razón que no comprendía, una razón que no le revelaban a pesar de exigir hasta las lágrimas el por qué tanto odio si solo era un pequeño niño, creyó por un tiempo que en Konoha los huérfanos eran como una peste, pero luego de ver a a otros niños en su situación pero sin recibir lo que él, se dio cuenta de que no era la falta de una madre y un padre lo que provocaba aquel rechazo sino otra cosa que no supo hasta entrada la pre-adolescencia.

A pesar de eso nada se volvió más fácil, sino todo lo contrario, nunca fue bueno para nada porque eso le hicieron creer durante años, incluso en la academia donde fue el último de la clase, por un momento llegó a pensar que era inútil intentar algo que parecía imposible.

Eso fue hasta que conoció al prodigio Uchiha Sasuke y a la inteligente Haruno Sakura, ellos fueron, en parte, los que le hicieron cambiar de idea, si ese tonto presumido podía ser tan bueno él también podría, y si lo llegaba a ser podría ganarse el cariño de la chica de ojos verdes.

Al formar ellos tres un equipo sintió rabia y felicidad al mismo tiempo, la primera por Sasuke, la segunda por Sakura. Así poco a poco, con paciencia y tenacidad, había mejorado hasta el punto de ganarse el respeto de Sasuke, y los cuidados de Sakura.

Cuando creyó que las cosas estaban mejorando, la vida le enseñó que no siempre podría gozar de buenos momentos, demostrando cuan equivocado estaba, el equipo siete se había roto y ellos se habían roto también.

Los tres tomaron caminos diferentes, él se fue con Jiraiya para mejorar aun más y traer a Sasuke a la aldea quien había decidido marcharse por poder, por venganza, por el odio que había consumido los lazos que había formado desde el inicio de sus aventuras.

Mientras que la única mujer se quedó con Tsunade, esforzándose a su manera por alcanzarlos a ambos, para que no fuera el único que debiera cargar con la promesa que le hizo observando su llanto desconsolado.

Luego de años, lágrimas y sacrificio había logrado alcanzar sus mas anhelados sueños, Sasuke a pesar de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de Konoha podía ver en su mirada la paz que siempre quiso para él, demostrándole que a pesar de los terribles acontecimientos que vivió a lo largo de su vida, podía empezar de nuevo, mientras que Sakura lejos de sentirse el eslabón prescindible del grupo, se convirtió en la heroína de Konoha, y se habia casado y formado una familia con el que siempre había sido su gran amor.

Al igual que él quien había descubierto más tarde de lo que deseaba, el amor que sentía por su esposa Hinata, con la que formaría una familia, para después lograr ser Hokage, ganándose el respeto de toda su aldea, y de muchas otras.

Si, todos sus sueños se habían cumplido, hace ya muchos años tiene que admitir.

Ser Uzumaki Naruto nunca fue fácil, pero menos lo era ser un Uzumaki. Pues era bien sabido de su don, habilidad, o como quiera llamársele, que para él no era mas que una maldición.

La longevidad.

Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver a Sasuke sentarse a su lado, a pesar de tener casi setenta años no lo aparentaba, aun conservaba los rasgos por los cuales todas las niñas y mujeres babeaban, lo único diferente eran sus inevitables pero sutiles arrugas producto del paso del tiempo y de su cabello mas largo dándole un cierto parecido a su hermano, solo que cubierto de canas.

 **—Dobe—** dijo a modo de saludo, la edad le sentaba bien pues poco quedaba del serio e implacable Uchiha, quien hace años se había vuelto más comunicativo, al menos con sus mas cercanos.

Por Kami, incluso reía, le estaría eternamente agradecido a Sakura y a Sarada por ello.

 **—Teme, no te oí entrar.**

 **—Hn—**

Naruto sonrió pues a pesar del tiempo habían muchas cosas que no cambiaban, era cierto que a su avanzada edad ya no andaban correteando por ahí desafiándose por todo lo que se les ocurriera, llevándolos a enfrentarse cada vez que podían como en su juventud, ahora ambos descansaban y disfrutaban su retiro en la casa del de ojos azules, observando lo diferente que lucia Konoha a como la recordaban.

El Uzumaki observó sus manos durante algunos segundos, las arrugas eran notorias aunque no exageradas, siendo del clan que era sabia que tardaría mucho mas en que su cuerpo envejeciera lo que se suponía que debía envejecer.

 **—Ayer vinieron de visita los niños, tardaré días en ordenar el desastre que ocasionaron, ttebayo—** comentó Naruto sin una pizca de enojo, disfrutando realmente de aquello.

 **—Son tan parecidos a ti que me molesta—** dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, observando las copas de los arboles meciéndose lentamente con el viento, aquel domingo era realmente tranquilo.

 **—Eso crees pero se parecen mucho mas a Sarada de lo que imaginas, sobretodo por su mal genio—** Naruto soltó una carcajada al recordar a sus nietos quienes eran la viva imagen de sus padres **—Se la pasan quejándose de lo ocupada que esta su madre, Boruto se cansa de explicarles que siendo la Octava Hokage tiene muchas responsabilidades, no se lo digo pero realmente disfruto al ver que sufre lo mismo que yo sufrí con él.**

Sasuke cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, era cierto que Boruto al fin comprendía lo que su padre trato de decirle durante mucho tiempo, pero también Sarada había aprendido la lección al darse cuenta que las responsabilidades y el bienestar de la aldea a veces se interponía en la familia, y que su deber como Hokage era la mayoría de la veces, la prioridad.

El Séptimo volteo a ver al Uchiha quien observaba algún punto lejano a ellos, abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver cierto brillo melancólico bailando en sus pupilas, siguió con la cabeza a donde veía su amigo y su ser se llenó de tristeza al notar lo que Sasuke observaba.

Un árbol de cerezo.

El Uzumaki apartó la vista rápidamente, su buen humor se había esfumado tan rápido que apenas lo había notado, era esa su maldición lo que hacia reflexionar en días como aquellos.

Quizás fuera alguna clase de ventaja para las batallas, el conocimiento o el poder, pero aquella notoria virtud venia de la mano con un terrible castigo. Observar uno a uno como las personas mas amadas para él morían, producto del inevitable abrazo de la muerte.

Su amada Hinata fue la primera en irse, murió el catorce de octubre de hace diez años producto de una fuerte pulmonía que se la había arrebatado de los brazos, nunca pudo perdonarse el no poder salvarla aun sabiendo que nada podía hacer porque nada sabia de medicina, Sakura realmente se deprimió al no poder curarla pero había sido tan repentino y tan grave, que antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos perlas se habían cerrado para siempre.

Boruto, Himawari y él lloraron por días, luego lentamente fueron regresando cada uno a su rutina, Naruto se quedó solo en su casa pues sus hijos ya habían echo sus vidas, su hijo se había casado con Sarada Uchiha uniendo así a ambas familias por siempre, mientras que su hija se había enamorado de un shinobi de Suna por lo cual al casarse se marchó no sin antes prometerle a su padre que lo visitaría regularmente, promesa que cumplía al pie de la letra aun después de diez años.

Aun así, a pesar de lo doloroso que fue y aun era no tener a Hinata con él, al menos su mente recordaba los últimos momentos con ella antes de morir, podía sentir hoy en día la calidez de su pequeña mano apretando la suya, incluso hasta su ultimo día y con sesenta años a cuestas se veía tan hermosa como el día que unieron sus vidas por siempre.

Observó de reojo al Uchiha quien aun observaba aquel majestuoso árbol, ambos tenían heridas que jamas se curarían, pero sabia que Sasuke sufría aun mas que él, si es que era humanamente posible.

 **—Cuando ella** **murió—** comenzó el Uchiha, interiormente Naruto se sorprendió pues su amigo no había hablado del asunto desde aquel día en el que, aun hasta hoy, mantenía su duelo **—Recuerdo que yo no estaba aquí, acompañé a Sarada en un viaje al País de La Roca, cuando soltó su ultimo respiro, aun estando lejos pude sentir como si alguien atravesara mi pecho y estrujara mi corazón. Supe entonces que algo malo había pasado.**

Naruto abrió más los ojos, si bien el Sasuke de ahora era mucho mas comunicativo, mantenía aquella actitud reservada con respecto a sus sentimientos, jamas esperaba que le contara aquello, lo cual lo extrañó pero al mismo tiempo lo reconfortó pues sabia que de una forma u otra tenia que expresar su dolor.

No lo había visto llorar pero estaba casi seguro que en la seguridad de su hogar, lo había echo.

Sakura murió hace poco más de dos meses, el dolor de aquella perdida estaba latente en ellos sobre todo en su esposo e hija, su muerte a diferencia de la de Hinata había sido completamente natural, sucedió en su cama mientras dormía, el destino había decidido que ya era hora de que su luz se apagara por siempre.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos, pero Naruto tenía miedo, pues sabia de sobra que él aun tenia tiempo, pero Sasuke no, o al menos eso sospechaba, no creía soportar la muerte de nadie más, mucho menos la de él, su mejor amigo, su hermano, la persona mas valiosa que le quedaba, aparte de sus hijos y nietos.

Sintió la penetrante mirada del Uchiha por lo que volteó a observarlo, su mirada le dijo algo que jamas escucharía de su boca, el miedo se apoderó completamente de él porque comprendía exactamente lo que aquellos ojos negros le estaban diciendo.

 **—Señor Uchiha, es hora de irnos** **—** dijo la joven que cuidaba a Sasuke, pues con un brazo menos y tan avanzada edad era necesaria un poco de ayuda, claro que se necesitó que amigo e hija insistieran hasta el cansancio para que aceptara. El Uchiha asintió y se puso de pie, siendo vigilado por la joven de cabellos rubios, cuando dio un par de pasos Naruto se puso de pie de un salto.

 **—¡Sasuke espera!** **—** el Uchiha se detuvo pero le daba la espalda **—¿Acaso tú...?**

El Uchiha lo miro de reojo durante algunos segundos.

 **—Nos vemos, Naruto**.

El Uzumaki no hizo nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, en cambio se sentó nuevamente en la silla en la que descansaba, sus ojos se cristalizaron y una traicionera lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, no necesitó que lo expresara su mirada se lo había dicho todo, Sasuke se había despedido.

Sus maduros ojos se lo habían gritado "¿Cuanto más crees que podré vivir sin Sakura?"

Eso le había dicho a través de su mirada, y no podía culparlo, él sinceramente no sabia como había echo para seguir sin Hinata, quizás era su sangre la que lo mantenía de pie.

No se sorprendió cuando tres días mas tarde recibió la noticia de la muerte de Sasuke. Sarada había llegado a su casa con los ojos rojos y sin necesidad de que se lo dijera Naruto ya sabía lo que había pasado.

Asistió al funeral de su mejor amigo, cuando regresó a su casa lloró casi toda la noche en la soledad de su habitación. Siempre lo supo, el amor que Sasuke le tenia a Sakura, se atrevía a admitir que era mucho mayor que el suyo por el de Hinata, el destino de esos dos estaba marcado desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas.

Era de esperarse que no pudiera seguir sin ella, incluso si los papeles se hubiesen invertido, estaba seguro de que Sakura tampoco resistiría mucho tiempo sin su amado.

Un mes mas tarde, Naruto se encontraba en la misma silla de su jardín, sus hijos y nietos lo sorprendieron con una agradable visita, incluso Sarada quien tenia mucho trabajo había ido a visitarlo lo cual agradecía, pues se había sentido muy solo últimamente. Aquella tarde la grabó en su memoria, la risa de sus nietos, la mirada de amor con la que Boruto veía a su esposa, el llanto del nieto mas pequeño que le dio su hija, todos aquellos pequeños detalles que hacían de la vida algo maravilloso, de algo sublime pero efímera.

Himawari había insistido en quedarse pero Naruto no se lo permitió, no porque no quisiera a su hija con él, sino que sabia que debía estar junto a su esposo, pasada la medianoche se encontraba nuevamente solo en aquel jardín que Hinata había cuidado durante años, a pesar de la ausencia de su protectora, él se había encargado de mantenerlo vivo porque al hacerlo mantenía vivo el recuerdo de ella, de su esposa.

Observó la luna en el cielo, sentía una enorme paz, a pesar del dolor en su corazón.

Un aroma muy familiar y a la vez inusual se percibió en el aire, estaba completamente seguro que lo conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde, sentado en aquella silla pudo ver un destello a unos metros de él, creyó que la edad finalmente le estaba pasando factura pues Sakura le había dicho mucho antes de morir que los ancianos solían tener alucinaciones producto de su deteriorada mente, pero se dijo que era imposible pues él estaba tan lucido como a sus veinte años.

Entonces el aroma se hizo más notable y de aquella luz que resplandecía con mayor fuerza distinguió una figura, lo que llamo su atención fue el llamativo cabello rojo que fue lo que primero resaltó de aquella figura. Con los ojos abiertos como platos se puso de pie y caminó con pasos lentos hacia donde aquella mujer le sonreía con amor infinito.

 **—Mamá...** **—** murmuró al borde del llanto. Kushina Uzumaki lo observaba, se veía tan joven como la recordaba en su único encuentro **—¿En verdad eres tú? ¿O ya me volví loco?**

 **—Naruto** **—** dijo la mujer **—No estas alucinando, he venido por tí**.

 **—¿Qué?** **—** el rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **—Me refiero... a que si quieres venir conmigo, o si quieres seguir** **aquí. E** **l clan Uzumaki aunque es longevo, tiene la habilidad de poder decidir esto... vivir más tiempo, o si ya creen que han echo suficiente, pueden irse con la persona que venga a buscarlos.**

Naruto dudó durante largos minutos, el miedo recorría cada fibra de su ser, volteó para atrás, viendo su hogar, pero en su mente Naruto no solo veía aquella edificación, sino todo lo que había construido a lo largo de su vida, todos sus recuerdos, desde sus primeros recuerdos, hasta su adolescencia, sus años como Hokage, el matrimonio de sus hijos y el nacimiento de sus nietos. _"Mis hijos ya pueden seguir sin mi, lo han echo sin su madre, podrán hacerlo sin su padre, los hemos criado bien y se que Sarada cuidara bien de todos aquí"_

El rubio sonrió, y con un ultimo vistazo volvió su vista hacia su madre, quien aun lo observaba con sus ojos cargados de amor, lentamente extendió su mano hasta tomar la de ella, comenzando a caminar a su lado, la luz se intensificaba con cada paso que daba.

Durante unos segundos la luz lo cegó, cuando abrió los ojos pudo distinguir otras figuras a lo lejos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas la verlos.

 _"Papá... Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura-chan también están aquí"_ pensó tratando inútilmente de secarse las lagrimas, solo entonces notó que había recuperado su juventud, todos ellos se veían jóvenes, soltó una carcajada y corrió hacia ellos, las personas que más amaba en el mundo, todo estaba bien ahora.

Naruto murió la noche del siete de junio, sus hijos y nuera lo velaron como el héroe que fue, la aldea estuvo de luto por largos días y el cielo lloró acompañando el sentimiento de perdida ocasionado, cada persona recordaría por siempre al atolondrado ninja cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha.

Ser Uzumaki Naruto nunca fue fácil comentaban las personas de mayor edad, aquellas que habían vivido y conocido la historia del Hokage más amado de Konoha, algunos exageraban sus logros, otros simplemente recordaban con cariño las aventuras vividas por el de cabellos rubios, los jóvenes oían atentos como aquel perdedor se había convertido con esfuerzo y dedicación en quien sería recordado por siempre como el héroe del mundo shinobi, proclamando que cuando fueran grandes querían ser como él.

Aquel hombre que finalmente se había reunido con su esposa y equipo, quienes habían sido los pilares de su vida.

* * *

Intenté hacerlo con matices tristes pero seguro que no me salio como esperaba, en fin, es una idea que viene rondando hace tiempo a pesar de que fue inspirado por otra persona, desde que se conoce aquello de la longevidad de los Uzumakis, me planteo la idea de que Naruto seria el ultimo en morir por dicha habilidad de su clan. Ademas era inevitable el SasuSaku, no me peguen, es mas fuerte que yo.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos la próxima.

No desesperen por "Después de todo" pronto pronto se actualizará.

Saludos y no se olviden de amarme a través de un review, se aprecia demasiado.

 _Sakuurachan-Uchiha._


End file.
